


First Dates and Star Wars

by harrythe



Series: Ashleigh writes for friends [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythe/pseuds/harrythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things in Beacon Hills have finally settled down, so it's time for Scott and Kira to have their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dates and Star Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beautifulsoulheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulsoulheart/gifts).



> Dedicated to Ronie, because you're my best friend, and I felt like writing you some fluff.

It’s their first official date, their actual first one not counting as it ended up with them being kidnapped. Scott is borrowing Derek’s loft once again, setting it up exactly as before, except with pizza and a laptop so they can actually watch a movie this time. The lights glow, lighting up the loft with a soft glow and it seems cozy, intimate. The past few months have been so crazy, so filled with monsters and things that go bump in the night, but it’s finally starting to settle down, so Scott is ready to seize the moment. He wants everything to be perfect tonight, because it’s about time something went right for him. Derek promised to be out for a few hours at least, and Scott is going to make the most of it tonight, although Derek did threaten him if they got up to anything other than some platonic cuddling.

There’s a knock on the door, and Scott smiles. He opens the door, and ushers Kira inside.

“Wow.” Kira breathes out.

“I figured it could be a do-over.” Scott slides his hand into hers, pulling her over to the couch. “Ýou know, since it didn’t work out so well last time.” He sits down on the couch, pulling Kira close to him. “I even borrowed _Star Wars_.”

Kira lets out a chuckle, leaning forward to kiss Scott again. “Thanks for this.”

“Not a problem. I also brought my laptop this time so we can actually watch the movie.” Scott jokes.

Kira laughs and grabs a slice of pizza. She takes a bite, getting a bit of sauce on her chin. Scott laughs and wipes it off with his finger, and then grabs a napkin to wipe it off his finger. Derek would kill him if he got food on the couch, of that he is certain.

“So how’d you get Derek to lend you his loft?”

“I told him he owed me for saving his ass all the time.”

Kira laughed. “And what’d he say to that?”

“Nothing, he just agreed with me. Told me he’d stay away for a couple hours. Said something about going to bug Stiles about some research.” Scott grabbed his own slice of pizza and scarfed it down. “So, whaddya say we pop in the movie, and cuddle for a bit?”

“I think that sounds perfect.” Kira said, sliding down the couch so she was cuddled up next to Scott.

Scott popped in the movie, and set it to full screen before settling down next to Kira and throwing his arm around her. She relaxed into Scott’s warm embrace, content for the first time in a while. They watched the movie mostly in silence, although Scott asked the occasional question, and Kira would just sigh and try to explain it to him.

“Wait, so that Darth Vader guy used to be a good guy?”

“Yeah.”

“Well then how come he’s a bad guy now?”

“It explains everything in the first three movies.

“But I thought we were watching the first movie.”

“We are, but this is also technically the fourth one.”

“But if this is the fourth one, then why are we watching it first?”

“Because the first three are terrible.”

“Oh.” After that, Scott was pretty quiet until the end of the movie during the award scene. “You know, Luke and Leia make a really cute couple.”

Kira about spit her drink out. “You really think so?”

“Yeah, why?”

“No reason,” Kira shrugged. He’d find out eventually, if Stiles had anything to say about it.

“Oh, you like Leia and Han better, don’t you?”

“You could say that.” Kira chuckled. “You’ll have to watch the next two to see why.”

“Why did I know you were going to say that?”

“Because you know me.” Kira smiled, and swung herself into Scott’s lap, planting a kiss on him just as Derek opened the door.

Scott threw his head against the back of the couch and groaned. “Couldn’t you have given us at least another hour?”

Derek smirked. “Nope. Besides, it looks like I arrived just in time to save my couch.”

Kira blushed and hopped off Scott’s lap. “Walk me to my car,” she asked, heading towards the door.

Scott followed after her, and when they were both by Kira’s car, he pressed her up against the side, giving her a series of quick kisses.

“Thanks for tonight. I had a good time,” Kira tells him, before giving him a kiss on the cheek and driving away. Perfect first date indeed.

+

Two weeks later, a text comes through to Kira’s phone.

**_YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT LUKE AND LEIA ARE SIBLINGS???_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews make the world go round <3


End file.
